Peyton Royce
Royce received a tryout with WWE during their tour of Australia in August 2014 and became an NXT trainee on 13 April 2015. She made her televised in–ring debut on the 15 May episode of NXT, using the name KC Cassidy in a loss to the NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks. On the 22 July episode of NXT, Royce (as Cassie) lost to Eva Marie, in which she was defeated. On 7 August, she was given the new ring name Peyton Royce. After being a face throughout her previous NXT run, Royce began wrestling as a heel in a non–title loss to NXT Women's Champion Bayley on the 9 December episode of NXT. On the 13 January 2016 episode of NXT, Royce competed in a number one contender's battle royal for Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. In October, Royce formed an alliance with Billie Kay, later dubbed The Iconic Duo. The duo subsequently entered a feud with Liv Morgan, which culminated in a six woman tag team match on the 23 November episode of NXT, in which Morgan, Aliyah, and Ember Moon defeated Royce, Kay, and Daria Berenato. In the end of December, Kay and Royce were placed in a brief feud with the NXT Women's Champion Asuka after the latter stated there is no competition for her. On 28 January 2017 at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, Royce competed in a fatal–four-way match against Kay, Nikki Cross, and Asuka, in which Royce failed to capture the NXT Women's Championship. Shortly after that, in the end of February, Royce defeated Ember Moon and Liv Morgan in a triple–threat to earn another opportunity at Asuka's NXT Women's Championship, which she once again failed to win. Throughout the year, Royce continued to rack up victories over competitors like Aliyah, Sarah Logan, and Ruby Riot. After defeating Liv Morgan and Nikki Cross in a triple–threat, at NXT TakeOver: WarGames Royce competed in a fatal–four-way match for the vacant NXT Women's Championship, which was ultimately won by Ember Moon. In December, Royce lost to Moon in a non–title match, which was her final match for NXT. Royce made her first main roster appearance on 8 April 2018 at WrestleMania 34, competing along with several other NXT superstars in the first WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, where she was eliminated by Sarah Logan. Royce and Kay, now dubbed The IIconics made their main roster debut on the 10 April 2018 episode of SmackDown Live attacking then-SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair, while she was cutting a promo about her match at WrestleMania 34. Two weeks later, The IIconics racked up their first victory, as part of the main roster, over Asuka and Becky Lynch. Throughout the next few months, Royce competed in various singles and tag team matches but ended up on the losing end on them all. In August, The IIconics started their first feud on the main roster, with Naomi, and the two were able to defeat her in singles matches. Eventually, Naomi teamed up with Asuka but lost to the IIconics at the WWE Super Show-Down on 6 October, held in the latter's homeland of Australia. Three weeks later, both Royce and Kay took part in WWE's first all-women's pay–per–view, Evolution; they were the first two eliminated from a battle royal for a future women's championship match. On 27 January 2019, both Kay and Royce entered their first Royal Rumble match at number 7 and number 9 respectively, and they managed to eliminate Nikki Cross, before they both were eliminated by Lacey Evans. On 17 February, at the Elimination Chamber, The IIconics competed in a tag team Elimination Chamber match for the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Championship, which was won by Sasha Banks and Bayley. In March, The IIconics started a feud with Banks and Bayley, whom they defeated in a non–title match. Because of their win, they (and two other teams) challenged Banks and Bayley for the championship at WrestleMania 35 in a fatal four–way match. At the event, which took place on 7 April, The IIconics won the match after Kay pinned Bayley to win the Women's Tag Team Championship for the first time. On the August 5 episode of Raw, The IIconics lost the titles to Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross in a fatal-4-way match.Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:Raw Superstars